The proposal
by Leonhardt Mills
Summary: For Gru, Lucy is the meaning of perfection. So, on the date number 147 he finally decides to ask her if she wants to spend the rest of her life by his side. But... what will her answer be? Will she say 'yes? Or will she reject him?


Gru asked Lucy on a date, his mother was going to take care of the girls for the night, he was very nervous because he would finally ask Lucy if she wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side. He loved her, that for sure, but what if she didn't want to get married at all? What if she just wanted to stay like that? No compromises.

He tried to put this thoughts aside as he finished getting ready for their date.

 _ **...**_

Lucy was very excited, they've been dating for over 6 months now, she still felt butterflies in her stomach and got very excited every time he asked her out.

She was finishing getting ready when she heard the doorbell of her apartment ring, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she was wearing a 'V' line black dress, a little of make up and left her hair down, then she ran towards the door and looked through the peephole before opening it to make sure it was Gru.

There he was, her handsome boyfriend in black suit with a blue tie. But he looked a bit nervous, she wondered why… she just shrugged it off and opened the door.

Gru's jaw droped when he saw Lucy, she looked absolutely stunning in her black dress -Lucy y-you look beautiful.

-Thanks! -She said with a light pink blush on her cheeks -You look very handsome too.

Gru gave her a soft smile, then pulled out a red rose he had been hiding behind his back and gave it to her.

-Aw, thanks hun! -she said

They climbed on his car and went to a restaurant for dinner.

He decided to take her to the same restaurant where the whole 'Shanon thing' happened as a way to remember that special night when he realized he liked her.

-Why did you chose this place in particular?- Lucy asked smiling -Not that I'm complaining it is actually pretty nice here, I just found it funny you know, after the whole 'Shanon tranquilizer darts' thing.

-Well, I wanted to bring you here because I think this is a very special place for us now, you know? I think that if it wasn't for that terrible date I would have never realized that I had feelings for you

-Well that's true… and also a very good reason -she said giggling.

Dinner went perfect, the food was delicious and lost track of time as they chatted about the various things they've done during the last week.

With their food finished the bill paid, they decided to take a walk (mostly because Gru suggested it and Lucy didn't want their date to end just yet, she was enjoying her time with her partner).

After a few minutes of walking in silence Gru said -I have a surprise for you.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and a bit of excitement -What is it?

-I want to take you to a place. But I'm not telling you where just yet. It wouldn't be a surprise if I did, right?

Lucy let out a chuckle and nodded -Right.

They keep walking until Lucy suddenly stops for a second as she realizes where he's taking her.

-Mall center paradise? -Lucy asked very confused -Why would you want to bring me here? -

Just wait and see- Gru said with a smile.

He took her hand as they started walking again. They got inside the mall and stopped. They were standing in front of the bakery shop "Bake my day", the same one where they worked together on the 'PX-41 serum' case

-Do you remember our first mission together? -He asked

Lucy chuckled -Yes, of course I do! I showed you my moves and got you all covered with purple frosting... It was a bit embarrassing but fun at the same time -She said laughing a little.

Yeah, it was -he said while looking at her and smiled, she looked even more beautiful when she laughed. How could she be so perfect? What did he do to deserve such a beautiful and loving woman to be his partner? It was a mystery to him.

A comfortable silence fell upon them for a few minutes while they stood there looking at the shop, recalling all those memories of their first mission.

Gru then decided this was the perfect moment to tell her, without second thoughts he turned to his right to face her and spoke

-Lucy…

She turned -Yes, Gru?

-You are an amazing, beautiful, strong woman and the love of my life -he said this while holding her hands -Thanks to you and the girls my life is much better and brighter, you mean the world to me and all I want is to love you, protect you, make you happy and for you to be by my side for the rest of our lives.

Lucy's eyes widened as she started to realize where Gru was going with all he was saying, but could it be? Was he really going to…? All this thoughts ran through her mind while a warm feeling spread across her heart.

Her doubts were confirmed when almost all of a sudden he got on one knee, pulled out a little black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful golden ring with a little diamond on the middle of it.

-So, Lucy Wilde… will you marry me?

Lucy gasped , with one hand to covering her mouth she stood there unable to speak due to all the rush of emotions she was feeling at that moment. She already knew her answer.

When no response was heard from her, Gru started to think this might have been a bad idea, maybe his thoughts from earlier were right and she was going to reject him.

Just when he was about to say something she threw herself at him in a big hug and said -Yes! Of course I'll marry you!

Gru's insecurities swept away just at hearing her words. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

After a few minutes they pulled back, then Gru took Lucy's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. The ring was very simple but for Lucy it was perfect.

They stared at each other with warm loving eyes then Gru put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer and closing the gap between their lips. They stood there kissing passionately until the lack of air made them break apart.

Breathless and with flushed cheeks they shared a glance and laughed.

-I love you -he said.

-I love you too.

And with that they walked out of the mall, holding hands and with a wide smile on their faces thinking about the future ahead, a future where they would be together forever.

 _ **T HE END**_

 ** _AN: Hey guys! I hope you really enjoyed reading this one! I've been wanting to post it for a while buy I decided to do it today because... it's my birthday! (Yay!) So it makes it kind of more special to me._**

 ** _Anyways, I've been thinking about writing a Grucy long-story and maybe more OS, so if you have any ideas or requests jus let me know! I'll be glad to read them._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading and for all your support. I really appreciate it. 3_**

See you next time! Bye!

 ** _-LeonhardtMills_**


End file.
